hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Megalodon (HSE)
Megalodon is the last standard shark to be unlocked in Hungry Shark Evolution. It has the most powerful Bite stat of all sharks, and has the most diverse diet of all the sharks. Unlocking Megalodon requires that you use the Great White Shark. It can grow up to 25 meters. It has over-sized gills, and a large scar running down the right side of its snout down to its gills. Cost The Megalodon costs 50,000 coins or 900 gems. Abilities Megalodon is arguably the most powerful shark, being able to eat everything except poisonous barrels and Mini Sub torpedoes. Megalodon's extremely high Bite stat allows it to eat many creatures in under a second. Sometimes, Megalodon eats so quickly that it doesn't even close its mouth; it just leaves it open and lets food fly into it. Megalodon shares the highest health and boost stat with the Great White Shark. When a jet-pack is equipped, this makes it possible for these sharks to fly continuously if the boost is used in bursts. Combined with its awesome Speed stat, Megalodon is able to reach the bottom of the ocean in seconds. It can also leap extremely high into the air (more than 20 meters), letting it eat Paragliders with ease. Megalodon is a massive shark. It can eat paragliders without having to leap out of the water. It can just lift its head out of the water and this will be enough to reach the paraglider. Megalodon is great for earning gems, as it can jump high in the air, eating paragliders and harpoon boat men with ease (which sometimes yield gems). Megalodon can also bite fishing boats in half, which also sometimes yields gems. Missions Diet : The Megalodon has the broadest diet in Hungry Shark Evolution, as it can eat everything, except toxic barrels, harpoon boats, shark diving cage boats and ultra mines. * Tropical Fish ]] * Barracuda * Humans * Enemy Reef Sharks * Puffer fish * Pelicans * Exotic birds * Crabs * Giant Crabs * Flying Fish * Tuna * Mini subs * Helicopters * Small cages * Big cages * Angler fish * Stingrays * Enemy Hammerhead sharks * Lion fish * Gulper fish * Enemy great white sharks * Shark riders * Enemy Megalodons * Blue Jellyfish * Green Jellyfish * Purple Jellyfish * Boats * Mines * Mega Mines Trivia * The reason why the Megalodon's head is all cracked is because the Megalodon in-game was "resurrected by twisted science", according to the trailer for the Megalodon. * In a previous version of the game, when purchased, the Megalodon had all of its stats maxed out. This is no longer the case. * Even though the Megalodon's max size is listed as 25 meters, it seems smaller than the maximum size of the shark in real life (16 meters). * The Robo Shark and the Megalodon are the only sharks who can get a x64 multiplier during a gold rush. * The Megalodon is considered the most powerful shark in the game, but many people argue that the Robo Shark is more powerful. One such debate can be found in our forums, under the '''Fun and Games '''board. Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Sharks Category:Standard Sharks Category:Strong Sharks